This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the last year the TNPRC Portion of the COBRE has consisted of 1) a major project to Dr. Kaushal, 2) a pilot project to Dr. Bapi Pahar and 3) a major project to Dr. Pahar that began when his pilot project ended. Lastly, Dr. Cristian Apetrei and Andrew MacLean who "graduated" from the COBRE continue to be involved in the COBRE. Dr. Kaushal's project is entitled: Mycobacterium tuberculosis sigma H and its regulon in the immunopathology of Tuberculosis. Dr. Pahar's project is entitled: Importance of antigen specific IgA responses in controlling SIV/SHIV infection.